I Think I Am
by CuteLittleSadist
Summary: Hichigo Kurosaki. He was my friend. My best friend. My stalker.   Fem!Grimmjow/Hichigo, mentions of rape and slight gore. Rated M, just to be safe. Please read and review!


Bleach: I think I am.

Hichigo Kurosaki. He was my friend. My best friend. My stalker.

He hated me...because I didn't love him.

I never thought he would do this to me.

My name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack. I'm a 17 year old girl who is also a senior in high school. I started getting suspicious of Hichigo when he started getting all touchy on me.

One day he went too far and I told him to stop.

He snapped. He yelled and he tried to attack me. Luckily, Hichigo's twin brother, Ichigo, held him back and Rukia, my cousin, walked me home.

For the next two weeks Hichigo didn't come to school. Ichigo said that he never even came out of his room.

I was worried. Not only for myself, byt even for the lovesick albino...but after that, the incident happened.

It was a clear calm night, as were all in the town of Kurakara, and I couldn't fall asleep. I heard a noise downstairs and instantly regretted living alone. I pulled out the small knife under my mattress, just in case situations like these, and slowly stepped out of my room. I crept downstairs and I saw Hichigo, but I lost my footing and slipped. Hichigo turned around and I scrambled back to my feet.

We stared at each other. I noticed that he had bags under his eyes.

"Hichigo...what...what are you doing here?" I stuttered. He just looked at me with a dark look that sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you..." He said in a soft voice. He looked directly into my eyes. They were soft, but for only a moment. After, his eyes darkened and he began to shout "This is your fault," Hichigo grabbed my arms and slammed me into the wall behind.

The knife slipped out of my hand. I winced at the forced of his shove. Hichigo loomed over me imtimidatingly and continued to shout.

"If you would have just returned my love than this wouldn't be happening!"

He looked a me with a look, a mixture of hatred and love...and confusion.

I was scared.

"Hichigo I...I don't kno-"I was cut off by a demanding, sloppy kiss. I tried to push him off me, but I couldn't even move my arms. Hichigo pushed his body against mine. I struggled to break free.  
>Finally he pulled away.<p>

'He's done. Now he's going to leave me alone, right?'

Wrong. I realized as he began to lick my neck.

Oh My God.

No.

Shit.

Fuck.

My head swirled, this couldn't be happening.

God, no. Please, no. Don't do this.

I felt sick and didn't remember much after that.

After what seemed like an eternity, I came back.

I looked up. Hichigo was on top of me.

Oh dear God.

Before, I could do anything, he was done.

Hichigo got off of me. Sweat glinted in the moonlight. I shakily sat up too. For a while we just sat in silence. Finally, Hichigo took a look at me and his eyes widened.

Fear.

Shame.

Dirty.

That's how I felt. Tears slowly made their way down my cheeks.

Hichigo left.

I felt weak and empty. Finally, I looked at my body.

Shit, I was going to be sick.

I was covered in semen and blood.

Dammit.

Fuck.  
>I began to sob. Hard. I cried and pulled my knees to my bare chest. Surprisingly, nothing hurt. Regardless of the cuts all over my skin, which were bound to leave scars.<p>

Suddenly, Hichigo came back...with a gun. He sat on the bed and hugged me.

"I'm sorry! I so sorry! Please! Before I go, please forgive me!"

'Go where?' I thought.

Hichigo pulled away. He held my chin, and gave my lips a soft, gentle kiss. I felt the handle of the gun against my back. Hichigo pulled away. He smiled at me and held the gun to his temple.

"Good bye, my beautiful."

I tried to grab the gun away from him.

"No! Stop!" I screamed.

BOOM!

Blood scattered all over the room. Pieces of flesh scattered all over the room, too. It wasn't quick. It was painfully slow. I saw the streams of blood fly in the air and splat against the wall. It was like a movie on slow motion.

Life sped up again. Hichigo's lifeless body fell against me.

I couldn't scream.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't think.

I just felt empty. Empty and alone.

That was how I got here. Standing in front of Hichigo's grave. Still alone.

I placed down the little bouquet of flowers for him.

I think that in some part of my mind I was in love with Hichigo. A mixture of love and hate.

I turned back to walk towards my car. Losing myself in the dense fog of the night.

A/N: A dark fic...but please read, review, and leave suggestions as always! Love you, guys! :3


End file.
